The Genesis
'"Genesis" '''is the first episode of ''Gingerbread Chronicles and Nutty's Storytime altogether. It was told and narrated by Nutty, premiering on December 20, 2013. In the episode, the Gingerbread City is preparing for a strategic coup d'état against their newly elected Mayor after he mercilessly declares homosexuality illegal, much to the discontent of the residents. The leaders, Gallifreyan and Michael, have called their attack 'Genesis' and plan to act soon. Meanwhile, Rhys and the Mayor are engaging in a scandalous affair. Plot The eleventh district of the Gingerbread Empire was a bustling neighborhood of prospering economics, healthy citizens, dynamic sights, revolutionary architecture, and, unfortunately, corrupt government and insurmountable scandal. Since the recent election of Calvin Orrupt to 11 Gingerbread Lane’s prestigious mayoral office, citizens were required to wear a colored uniform depending on their occupation or position; political or district officials wore blue, working citizens on duty wore green, and off-duty civilians wore red. Standing at the intersection between the roads leading in and out of the district was Vladimir, the three-to-nine traffic watchman. He waved his arms in stop-and-go gestures, directing the sleds around. He was not smiling. He was unhappy. Knocking on one of the first floor doors of the Soviet Apartment Complex was another policeman, Alejandro. He was investigating a call made to 11 Gingerbread Lane’s police station. He was not smiling. He was unhappy. Returning home from a serene walk in the snow, clad in a red uniform, was Petr. When he was working, his occupation was a technical analyst for the Gingerbread Empire’s central database. He spent many hours deciphering complex codes and thwarting cyberterrorism. He enjoyed his days off. But he wasn’t smiling. He was unhappy. Peering out of his office window onto the crowded streets below, Mayor C. Orrupt frowned. How many of them voted for him in the election, he wondered. Did any of them really like him? Or was he just the best of the two? He paced his office. He was conflicted. Sitting at a gingerbread table at the quaint Freya Cafe was Michael, 11 Gingerbread Lane’s treasurer. He brushed coffee cake crumbs from his blue uniform. He checked his watch. He was expecting his girlfriend soon. He summoned the green-uniformed waiter. The waiter, Rhys, cleared the table and gave Michael his check. Rhys tried to steal a glance into the Mayor’s window, but the curtains were pulled. Vladimir, the traffic guy, waved at Rhys from his usual spot in the middle of the road. Rhys gave a flirtatious wave back. He wasn’t smiling. He was unhappy. Rhys escorted Michael out of the cafe. He wasn’t tipped. Michael flipped open his phone and read the most recent text from Petr. He scrunched his eyebrows as he read it. Then, he shook his head. “Hypocrisy,” he said. “Michael!” a woman said from across the street. Michael’s girlfriend, Gallifreyan, bolted across the street's busy intersection. She gave Michael a peck on the check. “Anything new?” she asked. Michael showed her the text. She gasped. “Hypocrite!” she exclaimed. When Mayor C. Orrupt took office, he immediately signed into law one of the most controversial bills in the district’s history: the outlawing of homosexuality. Over two hundred citizens fled the district. The next door neighbors, 12 Gingerbread Lane and 13 Gingerbread Lane severed relations with 11, refusing to conduct business with a district so intolerant. However, 10 Gingerbread Lane readily followed 11's suit with a similar ban. Gallifreyan and Michael disapproved of Mayor Orrupt’s misconduct in office. Evidence proved he was accepting bribes, breaking rules, and manipulating the preexisting laws to further his own gain. Michael had lost the most recent election by a narrow two hundred votes. But with impeachment laws now deemed ineligible during his term, Mayor Orrupt was there to stay for the remainder of the four years to which the people elected him. Gallifreyan reread Petr’s text. “Have you posted it on the Everlasting Pole?” Michael said he hadn’t. They headed in its direction. The Everlasting Pole was a candied spiral at the heart of the district, next to the celebratory Christmas tree. Its base was surrounded by a series of multicolored gumdrops, one of which was hollow. Under the green gumdrop facing the Freyan Cafe was a small, but covert compartment used to house the official notices of the revolutionary organization, Genesis. Headed by Michael and Gallifreyan, Genesis aimed to overthrow Mayor Orrupt and instate Gallifreyan as the new Mayor, effectively ending Orrupt’s reign of corruption and scandal. The movement was widespread; 12 and 13 Gingerbread Lane provided funds to fuel the project. Vladimir and Alejandro, two policemen and two homosexuals with love for each other and hate for the Mayor, were active members. Petr, the technical analyst, had hacked into Mayor Orrupt’s computer to gain access to his personal information. Rhys was not a member of Genesis, but he unknowingly played a monumental part in its operations. During the day, he worked as a waiter in the Freyan Cafe, but he moonlighted as a male prostitute in the district’s back alleys. He too was gay. At night, Rhys would engage in a “video” with Alejandro and Vladimir in the basement of the Soviet Apartment Complex. Vladimir and Alejandro would sell these videos online. They were bought by various people across the Empire. Petr recently discovered that the Mayor was actually buying these videos as well, suggesting that Orrupt may be into the sort of thing he vehemently banned. Petr conveyed this information to Michael, who told it to Gallifreyan, and together they posted it under the Everlasting Pole. Adding hypocrisy to a long list of offenses against the district, 11 Gingerbread Lane was ready to strike and begin the dawn of a new genesis. Production Concept This story was in no way supposed to be the start of a season. It was absolutely not supposed to turn into a series. But when Gallifreyan asked Nutty for help in creating the description for her Gingerbread House, Nutty said "Isn't it obvious?" and began. The story was entirely impromptu, which contributed to its uniqueness. It used various elements of the room, using the soldiers as characters and the colors of their uniforms as identifications. Continuity As the season was supposed to be a standalone, it is difficult to see how the kindhearted Michael became the ruthless Mikhail/Ersatz in later seasons. As it is to believe that Petr and Mikhail are brothers. But the events that occurred in this episode set up practically the entire series. Revision As with all of Season 1, the episodes were never recorded or documented. Production teams have gone back to revive the lost episodes, but they are not told in the same way they were originally. The episode written above is the first to be revived. Reception The episode was so well received that the public demanded more. Two more episodes were commissioned, with the four being a tie-in to this one. By the fifth episode, the series had picked up its first season. Category:Episodes Category:Gingerbread Chronicles Episodes Category:Premieres